Wulaishenese Advance Guard
Wulaishenese Advance Guard Personnel 730,000 (2004 est.) Members of the 7th MEF, Wulaishenese Advance Guard The Wulaishenese Advance Guard(WAG國海軍陸戰隊; Wulaishenese:Wu Lai Shen Hǎi Myan Zhandui) is the amphibious arm of the Wulaishenese Navy responsible for homeland defense, counter-landing and reinforcement of the nation of Wulaishen Wulaishenese Republic, defense of WN facilities, and also functions as a rapid reaction force and a strategic reserve. The AG also shares many of the duties of the United States Marine Corps, providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the Wulaishenese Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces and is one of Wulaishenese uniformed services. Administratively within the Navy, operationally the Wulaishenese Advance Guard Corps acts as a separate branch of the military, often working closely with Wulaishenese Naval forces for training, transportation, and logistic purposes. Originally organized as the Wulaishenese Marine Corps on September 13th, as naval infantry, the Advance Guard has evolved in its mission with ever changing military doctrine and Wulaishenese foreign policy. The AG has served in every Wulaishenese armed conflict including the Revolution War. It attained prominence in the early 21st century when its theories and practice of amphibious warfare proved prescient and ultimately changed surrounding nations military strategy due to the combat effectiveness of the AG. it's ability to respond rapidly to regional crises has made it, and continues to make it, an important body in the implementation and execution of Wulaishenese foreign policy. The Wulaishenese Advance Guard, with a total manpower of 734,060 personnel, and 200,000 reserve marines, is the smallest, and most combat-ready of the Wulaishenese Armed Forces. Recruits and Training New Recruits are processed in the Military Informal Registry, in Xao Phi, or the AGMIR in Nahai Vishnu, for southern based recruits. Females train alongside the males in both bases,and are called Angels is Wulaishenese Military Terminology, and expierience a lighter, but still intense, form of training, called "Angel Making". All AG Marines regardless of military occupation, are infantrymen, and go through mandatory platoon and platoon leadership training within their training unit. Training in the AG is considered to be one of the most demanding of the Wulaishenese Armed Forces. The minimum entrance fitness requirements are extrordinary to some. Typical basic training lasts for 20 weeks, and concludes with a massive war game called "The Dragons Pawn", which takes place in the jungles of Wulaishen. Typically, the first four weeks of AG training are collectively called the "Days in Hell", by new recruits in the AG, as the most intense physical conditioning occurs to the new recruits, called "Tadpoles" in Wulaishenese Military Slang. The regular 20 weeks in basic training is followed by Advanced Individual Training, which, depending on your Military Occupation, ranges from 4 weeks to 12 months. Missions AG Marines can perform a variety of missions. They are considered elite troops, and are part of the rapid mobilization forces of the Wulaishenese military. All marines are believed to receive the best training, which includes everything from parachuting to amphibious warfare exercises. The marines perform two principal missions: serving as the fighting spearhead of any amphibious operation, to establish a beachhead of launch direct assaults against enemy targets inland via amphibious landing, and acting as a garrison or assault group. The versatility of the Advance Guard is unique in world military views, and there is no other force on the face of the earth like it, or feared as much. The missions, as stated in the Wulaishenese Advance Guard Mandate, are as follows. The Wulaishenese Advance Guard serves as an amphibious/support force-in-readiness. Today, it has three primary areas of responsibility. Which, are very similar to the United States Marine Corps. The seizure or defense of advanced naval bases and other land operations to support naval campaigns; The development of tactics, technique, and equipment used by amphibious landing forces; and "Such other duties as the President may direct Historical Mission As the AG was founded to be ship-standing naval infantry, responsible for the security of the ship and her crew, The role of the Advance Guard has changed significantly. Capabilities The Advance Guard deploys some unique combat arms in support of it's combat mission, as a force it has the unique ability to rapidly deploy a combined-arms task force to almost anywhere in the world within days. .The basic structure for all deployed units is a Marine Air-Ground Task Force (MAGTF) that integrates a ground combat component, an air combat component, and a logistics combat component under a this common command element, as learned from American Marines and theur Goldwater-Nichols Act. The close integration of disparate AG units stems from an organizational culture centered around the infantry. Every other AG capability exists to support the infantry. Unlike some Eastern militaries, the AGFOR remained conservative against theories proclaiming the ability of new weapons to win wars independently. For example, Marine Aviation has always been focused on close air support and has remained largely uninfluenced by air power theories proclaiming that strategic bombing can singlehandedly win wars. The most well known MEF is the 7th Marine Expeditionary Force Relationship with Wulaishenese Navy The AG is a sister service with the Wulaishenese Navy under the Naval Forces Command. As a result, the Navy and AG have a close relationship, more so than with other branches of the military. Both the Commander (CMDRCHF) and Commander of the Advance Guard, heads of their respective services, report directly to the Chief Officer of the Wulaishenese Navy. Cooperation between the two services begins with the training and instruction of the AG. The Guard receives a significant portion of its officers from the Future Officers Program , and Xiu Wat Naval Academy in Xao Phi. FOP are staffed by AG Marines alongside naval officers. Advance Guard drill instructors contribute to training of naval officers in the Navy's Cadet Integration Academy. AG aviators are trained in the Naval Aviation training pipeline. Training alongside each other is viewed as critical, as the Wulaishenese Navy provides transport, logistical, and combat support to put AG units into the fight. Most Advance Guard aviation assets ultimately derive from the Navy, with regards to acquisition and funding, and Wulaishenese Navy aircraft carriers typically deploy with a AG F/A-18 Hornet squadron alongside Navy squadrons. Since every AG Marine is a combatant, the Marines do not recruit or train chaplains or medical personnel; officers and enlisted sailors from the Wulaishenese Navy fill these roles. Some of these sailors, particularly Hospital Guardsmen, generally wear AG uniforms emblazoned with Wulaishenese Navy insignia and markings in order to be noticeably distinct to compatriots but generally indistinguishable to enemies. Conversely, the AG is responsible for conducting land operations to support naval campaigns, including the seizure of naval and air bases. Both services operate a network security team in conjunction. Soon the AG is also expecting to provide small detachments to permanently serve on Navy ships for security, vessel boarding, search and seizure operations and numerous other duties. Wulaishenese MAGTF As with the United States Marine Corps, the basic framework for deployable AG units is the Marine Air-Ground Task Force (MAGTF), a flexible structure of varying size. A MAGTF integrates a ground combat element (GCE), an air combat element (ACE), and a logistics combat element (LCE) under a common command element (CE). A MAGTF can operate independently or as part of a larger coalition. It is a temporary organization formed for a specific mission and dissolved after completion of that mission. The MAGTF structure reflects a strong tradition in the Advance Guard towards self-sufficiency and a commitment to combined arms, both essential assets to an expeditionary force often called upon to act independently in discrete, time-sensitive situations. The history of the Advance Guard as well has led to a wariness of overreliance on its sister services, and towards joint operations in general. A MAGTF varies in size from the smallest, a Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU), based around a reinforced infantry battalion and a composite squadron, up to the largest, a Marine Expeditionary Force (MEF), which ties together a Division, an Air Wing, and a Logistics Group under a MEF Headquarters Group. There are usually three MEUs assigned to each of the Navy's Andaman and Indian, and Pacific Fleets, with a seventh MEU based in Xao Phi. While one MEU is on deployment, one MEU is training to deploy and one is standing down, resting its Marines and refitting (with the exception of the 5th MEU(SOC) based in Yuang Lo, which is always forward deployed and spends the majority of time at sea, only rotating out the air and ground units which make up the Aviation Command Element and the Ground Combat Element). Each MEU is rated as capable of performing special operations. The three Advance Guard Marine Expeditionary Forces are: 5th Marine Expeditionary Force 6th Marine Expeditionary Force 7th Marine Expeditionary Force Equipment The basic infantry weapon of the Wulaishenese Advance Guard is the FX-09 assault rifle family, with a majority of AG being equipped with the FX-09Mk2 or FX-09Mk4 service rifles, or more recently the FX-30 carbine—a compact variant. Suppressive fire is provided by the M249 SAW and M240G machine guns, at the squad and company levels respectively. In addition, indirect fire is provided by the M203 grenade launcher in fireteams, M224 60 mm mortar in companies, and M252 81 mm mortar in battalions. The M2 .50 caliber heavy machine gun and MK19 automatic grenade launcher (40 mm) are available for use by dismounted infantry, though they are more commonly vehicle-mounted. Precision fire is provided by the AG Jian Tang Rifle, developed from the American DMR, and Si sniper rifle. The AG utilizes a variety of direct-fire rockets and missiles to provide infantry with an offensive and defensive anti-armor capability. The Spider and AT4 are unguided rockets that can destroy armor and fixed defenses at ranges up to 500 meters. The Predator SRAW, FGM-148 Javelin and BGM-71 TOW are anti-tank guided missiles. All three can utilize top-attack profiles to avoid heavy frontal armor. The Predator is a short-range fire-and-forget weapon; the Javelin and TOW are heavier missiles effective past 2,000 meters that give infantry an offensive capability against armor. The organic aviation capability of the AG is essential to its mission. The AG operates both rotary-wing and fixed-wing aircraft mainly to provide assault support and close air support to its ground forces. However, other aircraft types are also used in a variety of support and special-purpose roles. Wulaishenese Advance Guard E-6 Attack Helicopter The Marine light attack helicopter squadrons (AGLA) are composite squadrons of E-6 Alpha Attack Helos. These provide heavy-attack and light transport capabilities. AG medium helicopter (AGMM) squadrons fly the V-22 Osprey, a tilt-rotor aircraft with superior range and speed, and are being re-named as "Advance Guard medium tilt-rotor" (AGVMM) squadrons. Marine heavy helicopter (AGMH) squadrons fly the V-22E Super Osprey helicopter for heavy-lift missions. AG attack squadrons (VMA) fly the AV-8B Harrier II; while AG Fighter-Attack (VMFA) and AG (All Weather) Fighter-Attack (VMFA(AW)) squadrons, respectively fly both the single-seat and dual-seat versions of the F/A-18E Hornet strike-fighter aircraft. The AV-8B Harrier II is a VTOL aircraft that can operate from amphibious assault ships, land air bases and short, expeditionary airfields. The F/A-18 can only be flown from land or aircraft carriers. Both are slated to be supplemented by the Su-34 Fulback, and Sukhoi 25. In addition, the AG operates its own organic electronic warfare (EW) and aerial refueling assets in the form of the EA-18 Growler and EC-130 Blind Hercules. In EG transport refuelling (VMGR) squadrons, the Hercules doubles as a ground refueller and tactical-airlift transport aircraft. Serving in Marine Tactical Electronic Warfare (VMAQ) Squadrons, the Growler is the only active tactical electronic warfare aircraft left in the Wulaishenese inventory. It has been labeled a "national asset" and is frequently borrowed to assist in any Wulaishenese combat action, not just AG operations. Since the retirement of the Wulaishen Air Force's own EW aircraft, the Su-24 Fitter-E; AG Growlers, along with those of the Wulaishenese Navy, also provide electronic warfare support to Air Force aircraft. History The Wulaishenese Advance Guard were formed from the former Wulaishenese Marine Corps in December 1981. They expirienced their first action in the Revolution War, fighting valiently alongside elements of the Wulaishenese Army, Navy, and Air Force, and suffered the least casualties between all the branches. In 2001, the AG redeployed a brigade near the Pao Zhu area to defend against a possible South Wulaishen air and ground strike,And has several air stations in the immediate area.